Since the protocol was approved, 11 patients have undergone bone marrow transplantation since 2003. Out of 11, 2 patients have had worsening renal function based on serum creatinine, though the same two patients have also had improvement in their baseline proteinuria. Only one patient out of the 11 has enrolled in the renal study, given that this addendum was only recently developed. The first patient who has signed the consent for the renal study component of the protocol underwent bone marrow transplantation in 5/09 and has had stable renal function. At the current time, we do not have sufficient data for analysis. The study is ongoing with several prospective participants who are being evaluated at the present time.